


Constructive Criticism

by pinkichor



Series: Manors and Midnights: Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, Witches, irdk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkichor/pseuds/pinkichor
Summary: “Not that it matters much,” Mark said seriously, meaning it mattered more than Yugyeom could ever fathom, “but do you take constructive criticism? ‘Cus I’ve got a lot of it.”Yugyeom didn’t forget there was already tension between them, but it was ridiculous to carry it into a game. So he shot back, matching their bitterness. And he hoped they’d listen and take it to heart so he could just die in game and relax before trying to sleep. “Only in the form of bullets.”





	Constructive Criticism

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely based and inspired by a tumblr post my witch au partner in crime sent me, which the post is basically what the summary is. some guy was on a voice call thing and said that so. i also literally have no idea about overwatch except that its usually like a team thing and that sometimes gotbang and others talk about playing and people freak over who they main. 
> 
> there's so much main story of witch au i'm scared to write so why not have some random scenes posted anyway amirite. good thing is this one is really not connected to the main story so you can read without knowing the depths of this universe at all yay \o/ if you're curious about this universe i have a [twt thread](https://twitter.com/pinkichor/status/925959661022412800) all about it  
> this does have that mention of guns but nothing happens with it if you're worried. it's T for language to be safe

Yugyeom didn’t even want to ask how Youngjae convinced their new coven acquaintances to play Overwatch with them. But there they were, all on the computer and all yelling loudly over their group voice call. It was at least friday night, giving Yugyeom an excuse to play into the late night hours. But he did his best to be quiet for his sleeping mother and dozing father, and he felt his own focus start to wander. 

 

He wasn’t even really a decent player to begin with, so now he was seeming more like a worthless dead weight. Mark was too good, like he had spent half his time playing before the game even launched. Bambam wasn’t much better than Yugyeom, but he was let off easy since he had more successes than complete misses. Jackson mostly just had fun and criticized the background. Anytime a plant had the leaf shape off, he would inform the entire team. Jinyoung cared too much about his aim, and Jaebum was somewhere between him and Mark. 

 

Jinyoung was the first one to attack Yugyeom for not playing better. He took the passive aggressive tone, asking if Yugyeom was okay, or if he needed some tea or coffee so he’d wake the fuck up. 

 

Fuck was absolutely Jinyoung’s word. Not Yugyeom’s exaggeration. 

 

Mark followed soon after. “Not that it matters much,” he said seriously, meaning it mattered more than Yugyeom could ever fathom, “but do you take constructive criticism? ‘Cus I’ve got a lot of it.” 

 

Yugyeom didn’t forget there was already tension between them, but it was ridiculous to carry it into a  _ game _ . So he shot back, matching their bitterness. And he hoped they’d listen and take it to heart so he could just die in game and relax before trying to sleep. “Only in the form of bullets.” 

 

But the next thing he heard was a gun being cocked. And it wasn’t in the game. It was over his headset. In the call. 

 

“Lucky you. Guess who just restocked their supply?” 

 

It was Jaebum. Of course Jaebum owned a gun. Probably a magical one with magical bullets that could blast through their phone call or chase after his aura over the wire. It was like a fucking blue turtle from mario kart, chasing Yugyeom’s first place car until it exploded right into his head or chest. 

 

“Hyung, please, I’ll shut it all down. Maybe we all need some sleep now,” Youngjae’s voice trembled a bit. 

 

“Are you really gonna kill my best friend?” Bambam said, ready for defense. 

 

“Yes, and then I’ll kill you, too,” Jaebum warned. 

 

“Calm down or you won’t get what you want for a  _ week _ ,” Jinyoung finally spoke. “Just maybe hurt him a little.” 

 

Yugyeom gave up and let his forehead hit his desk. 

 

“He might like it too much,” Mark commented. 

 

“Okay, this was fun! Goodnight everyone!” Youngjae did his best to sound cheerful before his character disappeared and his username dropped off the list of players in the call. 

 

“I’m out too. Good luck bro.” 

 

And then it was just Yugyeom and the witches. “Well, that was a  _ wholly  _ successful bonding experience. Good fucking job, hyung. Hopefully nothing else demonic comes up so I never speak to you again. Have a  _ great  _ night.” 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung both fought to say something, but Yugyeom quit before he could hear it. His phone buzzed, and he got a text from the witches’ main cell number, most likely Jaebum saying he was coming for him. 

 

Good. Let him try. 

 

Yugyeom wasn’t the least bit worried. There were bigger things for them to handle, and Yugyeom being done with their baseless contempt for him and his two friends was not one of those things. He did his regular bedtime routine, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Stretching his arms and legs to relax them so he could avoid restless syndromes. He set a fresh bottle of water next to his bed, and laid down with his sleeping playlist. 

 

His curtain was closed, but he could still see the bit of moonlight streaking through, and the early morning skies giving his room a soft, blue hue. Usually he slept with a lamp or nightlight, but the moon was exactly the right amount to make him comfortable and feel safe. He curled onto his side and hugged a pillow, and began to drift. 

 

And then he heard his window quietly slide open, and the screen being popped off. Yugyeom didn’t have any type of weapon; not even a baseball bat in his room. 

 

He pretended to be asleep, hoping he would just be left alone. But the trespasser creaked over to his bed, leaning behind him. 

 

“I warned you,” Jaebum whispered low against his ear. “And I know you’re awake. So sit the  _ fuck  _ up.” 

Yugyeom groaned. There was no cold metal against his head, or pressing through his shirt, so he took a brave chance and flopped onto his back, arm and pillow hitting Jaebum in the process. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were that close.” He did sit up and scooched closer to the wall so he could fully face Jaebum. 

 

Jaebum looked somewhere between actually wanting to murder him and wanting to suffocate him. Either way, he wasn’t going to live for long so he had to be as sassy and disrespectful as Jaebum deserved. 

 

“What brings you to a college student’s humble abode in the fine 3 AM hour?” 

 

Without invitation, Jaebum sat on the bed beside him, back to the wall and folding his knees up. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“Great. Thanks for interrupting mine.” 

 

He turned his head towards Yugyeom, gaze dark and deadly. “I was debating if killing you was worth Jinyoungie hating me for a week.” 

 

“Then just do it. What’s a week to an immortal witch?” Yugyeom scoffed. 

 

Jaebum sighed and slid forward, his head resting against the wall and stretching his legs. 

 

Yugyeom didn’t just see how tired he was, but there was a part of him that could just sense it. He was  _ exhausted _ , and just as done with his own bullshit as Yugyeom was. It made him wonder what they  _ do  _ deal with every day, and for what reason. How many nights Jaebum got lost in his head or the energy in his veins kept him awake like an eight shots of espresso downed in one go. 

 

They truly knew nothing about the coven. And maybe never would. 

 

Yugyeom caved. He tugged at the frayed edges of his shirt. “What’s the real reason you came here?” 

 

“Mark hyung had a feeling, and one of Jackson’s protection plants bloomed early. We aren’t sure why, so to be safe he wanted to pass this onto you.” 

 

He pulled out a bundle of sage and a flat piece of quartz with a single purple flower inside. 

 

“He said sooner was probably better, and since they all slept and I was still awake, I figured it was worth it to at least scare you.” He shrugged. “Hurt you a little, like Jinyoungie said.” 

 

Yugyeom took the two protective items, gently flipping the quartz over and over in his hand. The bloom was somewhat small, and a vivid purple with ruffled edges to the petals. He couldn’t really feel anything from it, but maybe that was the point. “Is that the flower that bloomed early?” 

 

“Yeah. Normally it’s spelled for one person, but knowing Jackson, it’ll probably ward your entire house. Maybe even the whole neighborhood. And he handled the sage himself, so if you have to smudge, do it  _ very  _ very carefully. Wear a mask and maybe cotton in your ears. I’m not sure what it might do it.” 

 

Yugyeom nodded slowly and set them on his bedside table. “Right, got it.” He met Jaebum’s gaze, and immediately glanced away. He was suddenly shy or nervous, not used to Jaebum being entirely kind or caring to him, even on the behalf of others. It was late and awkward and he was more tired than before. “Um, thanks, hyung.” 

 

“Just promise not to get killed by some demon fuck. Your death will be in our hands  _ only _ .” 

 

Yugyeom almost cooed. Maybe they truly cared for them now after all. It hadn’t been long since they met, but what they had already been through was far too intense to mean nothing. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” Yugyeom nearly smiled. 

 

“Good.” Jaebum lightly pushed Yugyeom’s head. “Now go back to sleep.” He started to get up, but Yugyeom grabbed his sleeve. “What? Want to hug and cuddle and call us friends?” 

 

Yugyeom let go and slightly pouted his lips. He laid back down on his bed since Jaebum was off. “Nope, just have a safe drive.” 

 

Jaebum kicked his mattress. “Don’t sulk at me. This was a hit and run.” 

 

“Great, can’t wait to sue you in court.” Yugyeom rolled to face the wall. 

 

“This doesn’t work. I won’t feel bad leaving.” 

 

“Good. It’s cold, don’t forget to close the window on you way out.” Yugyeom pulled the blanket over his face and snuggled right up against the wall. It was dark and too hot and he was trying not to lose by panicking, but if there was one thing he hated more than assholes like Jaebum, it was being in the dark alone. That’s why he needed to see some kind of light inside his room. 

 

But Jaebum sighed, exasperated and annoyed, and padded over to the window. Yugyeom heard the screen being popped back and the quiet friction of the glass sliding down to close it. He peeked over the blanket, seeing the blue hue lit up by the moon. He relaxed into his bed, ready for sleep. 

 

And then the bed behind him dipped, and Jaebum settled his weight on top of the blanket, laying with his back to Yugyeom. “Driving sleepy is like driving drunk. But if you say a word, to anyone, you won’t breathe another minute.” 

 

Yugyeom grinned only to himself. He was beginning to understand the rules of the game, and it felt like he was winning. “G’night hyung.” 

 

Jaebum just grunted a response, and in no time at all, Yugyeom fell comfortably asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus end: they wake up and jaebum is absolutely cuddling yugyeom. in case you were wondering. they don't talk about it. ever. but it happens. 
> 
> also yes jaebum drove. teleportation is a. sensitive topic. as in it doesn't happen. be kind to witch jaebum he's been through a lot
> 
> if you wanna scream or yell or say hey, i'm here --> [the twt](https://twitter.com/pinkichor) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkichor)


End file.
